


Immortal Wings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what stupid things Jack does, it seems Castiel will always be there to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willow555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow555/gifts), [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



Jack leaned wearily against Castiel, made stronger by the angel at his back. They were still fighting, though Jack was down to a single knife. Of course he'd gotten involved in a rebellion, of course he'd gotten in over his head. And of course Castiel had shown up just as he was about to get his ass thoroughly kicked.

Jack swung, taking down another foe. "My ship is off to the right, if we can get to it."

Castiel nodded, not condemning Jack's choice, for which he was grateful. Castiel had pulled his ass out of the fire enough times by now, Jack was sometimes surprised he kept coming back. But whenever he truly needed him, it seemed that Castiel was there. Pushing away from the angel, Jack took down three more in quick succession, grunting in pain as one of them sliced his side.

Then Castiel was there again, catching him. "Close your eyes," he ordered and Jack obeyed without question. He could feel himself bleeding out fast as the flash of Castiel's power faded behind his eyelids. Invisible wings sheltered him as Castiel picked him up like a child and carried him to the ship. Jack died as they reached the door.

He gasped awake a few moments later, groaning as his body finished knitting itself together. Castiel was staring at the controls, puzzled. Jack chuckled and heaved himself out of the bunk. "You're an angel, but you don't know how to fly."

Castiel started to move aside, but Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his neck. He put a hand over Castiel's and guided it over the controls, watching the reflection of his face in the glass.

Castiel looked up and caught his eyes in the reflection. They stayed like that for a long moment until Jack hit a few controls and drew him away from the console, kissing him tenderly.

Jack's arms wrapped around Castiel's waist and Castiel's arms went around Jack's neck. They swayed together to silent music, holding each other close until Jack tipped Castiel into a clean bunk and kissed him again, starting on his buttons.

Castiel smiled warmly, his own fingers quickly divesting Jack of blood stained clothes. When they were both nude, he pulled Jack close to himself, drawing soothing sigils into his back as Jack sighed.

"Need you," Jack muttered against his shoulder.

Castiel kissed him again and reached for the lube, knowing Jack always kept it close at hand. He slid a hand along the curve of Jack's ass, fingers sliding up the soft skin of his perineum. "Cas," moaned Jack, mouthing at his clavicle, running a hand up his chest.

Probing fingers stroked Jack's entrance before pushing inside. Moaning, Jack parted his legs, welcoming him in, hand gripping Castiel's hip. Castiel slid a thigh underneath him and Jack ground down, seeking friction.

Slowly, Castiel fingered him open, planting soft kisses in Jack's hair. Jack rocked slowly between fingers and thigh, leaving a trail of precum on the angel's leg as he continued to mouth at his collarbones. Little murmurs of pleasure leavened the kisses.

Jack smiled as Castiel finally tugged him up to straddle his hips.He leaning down to kiss full lips as he guided Castiel inside. The groaned against each other until Jack was fully seated, pulling back to look down at his lover's face, both hands on his chest.

"You're beautiful," Castiel reached up and touched his forehead. Heat ran down Jack's spine, precum pulsing from his cock.

"So are you, Hot Wings," Jack smiled down at him, lifting just a little and rocking back, watching the universe swirl in Castiel's deep blue eyes.

Castiel cupped Jack's hips. He had working hands, the sort you'd expect from someone who plowed a field - or carried a sword. The callused grip was familiar, comforting. One of the pieces that told Jack this was Castiel, the one touchstone he'd find again and again in his journey, wherever he roamed.

Lifting again, Jack set a slow but steady pace, breath huffing every time he dropped. Castiel wetting his lips, watching, letting the immortal control the pace. Jack smiled at him, feeling Castiel's chest constrict underneath his hands. The angel's heartbeat pounded underneath him.

Jack leaned down to kiss him again. Castiel nipped at his lips, pulling him against his chest. Groaning, Jack rolled them over so Castiel was on top. There was the barest flutter of wings as the angel settled over him, looking into Jack's eyes with raw desire.

"Castiel," Jack whispered reverentially.

The barest smile crossed Castiel's lips as he started thrusting harder, faster. Jack's eyes closed, feeling the grace moving over and in him. He grasped Castiel's arms, feeling the sinew and strength, moaning loudly. Shifting the angle, Castiel hit his prostate and Jack shouted. Two more thrusts and he was coming hotly over his own stomach and chest.

"Jack," Castiel growled his name. Gasping like he'd just returned from the dead, Jack opened his eyes, a little more cum dribbling from his spent cock. The angel nearly doubled him over, driving harder into Jack, chasing his own release. Castiel was beautiful like this, hair askew, passion and desire storming in his eyes. Firm hands kept him pinned in place, as if he had any desire to move.

One of Castiel's hands suddenly clamped over his eyes as he moaned through his orgasm. Blindly, Jack raised a hand and for a moment ran his fingers through feathers before the sensation faded. He tried to touch them when he could, and orgasm was one of the only times. Castiel kissed his palm and fingers before lifting his hand from his eyes. Jack grinned up at him.

A weary smiled played on Castiel's lips. Jack leaned up and kissed him. "I think we've earned a shower," said Jack as Castiel helped him up.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Castiel leaned down and licked cum from his belly button. Jack laughed and pushed him away, heading for the small bathroom. "I'll get the water started."

Jack stepped into the bathroom. He knew Castiel was cleaning up, removing the bloodstains. Neither of them would ever mention it, but Jack was grateful, and very glad, for Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th fic. I have to say thank you to ALL of you for this one.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
